


the kinda love i’ve been dreaming of

by kxtsukiyuri



Category: SHINee
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Choking, Coming Untouched, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxtsukiyuri/pseuds/kxtsukiyuri
Summary: Kibum poses a question to Minho one day. It seems to go over well.





	the kinda love i’ve been dreaming of

**Author's Note:**

> this is. spectacularly self indulgent

It’s a bit of a surprise to Minho when Kibum asks one night to be choked. It’s very spur of the moment, seeing as Minho is currently buried inside him to the hilt, so he refuses just for that time, instead leaning in to kiss Kibum’s breath away as he brings him to climax. 

 

  The next day, however, Kibum asks again, over breakfast. Minho nearly chokes on his rice and eggs. 

 

  “Please, Ming? I know you don’t wanna hurt me or anything, but I’ve looked up how to do it safely and tried it on myself a few times.” He grins, watching Minho pointedly ignore him to continue to stuff his face with food, mumbling something about going to the gym when he’s done. Kibum eventually pushes Minho’s spoon back down to the bowl, leaning close to whisper in his ear,

 

  “I came so hard I blacked out.” 

 

  Breakfast is forgotten on the table for the next hour. 

 

———

 

“Are you sure?” Minho has his hand resting lightly on Kibum’s throat, being careful not to move it wrong. Kibum sighs, but can’t find it in him to be annoyed. If anything, he’s just frustrated because he’s been half hard since Minho crawled into his lap and shoved away his book, pushing him down with a hand on his neck. 

 

  “Yes, I promise. There’s no one I trust more than you to do this, okay?” Minho refuses to blush at that admission and instead steels his expression, making Kibum gulp hard enough that Minho can feel it against his hand. Minho waits a moment, then nods once before pressing with his thumb and middle finger, cutting off the blood flow. Kibum gasps, unable to move much since Minho’s sitting on his thighs, but he fists his hands in the sheets, letting his eyes close. 

 

  He can breathe just fine, but it’s like the room closes in, narrowing down the range of his senses. Every noise except the rushing of blood in his head is muted and tinny, like he’s hearing it through a tube. After a little while, Minho releases his hand, and Kibum moans softly, going lax. He hadn’t realized how tense he’d gotten. Minho gently strokes the sides of Kibum’s neck with both hands, thumbs barely brushing over his Adam’s apple. 

 

  “Was that okay?” He asks softly, and Kibum nods. 

 

  “Again. Again, please.” Minho complies, squeezing again, a little harder and for a little longer, until Kibum is just opening and closing his mouth as he tries to breathe past the lump in his throat. Minho lets go, and Kibum whines, panting and blinking lethargically. Minho gives a small smile, running a hand through Kibum’s hair. Kibum closes his eyes and leans into Minho’s hand, trying to get his breathing back under control. 

 

  “It’s… good. But I don’t think it’s enough,” Kibum manages to say after a little while. Minho furrows his brows, confused. 

 

  “Kibum, I don’t think I can do anything else and still be safe.” Kibum bites his lip, then sits up, looping his arms around Minho’s waist. 

 

  “Just — let me try something?” Minho thinks for a moment, then nods, moving when Kibum motions for him to. Kibum slides off the bed and kneels, bringing Minho to sit with his legs spread at the edge. 

 

  “Just fuck my mouth like you normally would, and then I’ll… I’ll take care of it.” Minho looks a little doubtful, but he’s be lying if he said it wasn’t a little hot, so he nods. Kibum shivers, licking his lips before setting to work. He unbuttons Minho’s pants slowly, knowing that if he teases, it gets Minho more riled up, which is exactly what he wants. He takes long enough that Minho has a hand in his hair without having to be asked, and Kibum moans when his grip tightens. Kibum pulls Minho’s cock out of his briefs and just starts giving it little kitten licks, looking up at Minho through his lashes. Minho grits his teeth, swatting Kibum’s hand away impatiently and pushing his mouth down onto his length, groaning. Kibum closes his eyes and whines, letting Minho move his head how he wants. 

 

  “Now — ah, fuck — what did you want me to do?” Minho asks, a little breathless. Kibum’s stomach flips, having forgotten momentarily, and he notes how Minho doesn’t let him up to answer. With a slightly shaking hand, he grabs onto Minho’s free hand and brings it down to his nose, looking up at him with intent. Minho seems to get it immediately, and a dangerous grin spreads across his face, nearly sending Kibum over the edge right then and there. Without another word, Minho pinches Kibum’s nose shut and starts to fuck into his mouth, paying no attention to any of the noises Kibum makes.

 

  It hasn’t even been ten seconds and Kibum already feels lightheaded and overwhelmed, hands clutching at Minho’s pants. Minho, meanwhile, is more turned on than he’s ever been, especially as he looks down and sees how Kibum is struggling to stay still, even when his body is trying to get him to pull away and take a breath. Not like he could, anyway, with the grip Minho has on his hair. After a little while longer, Kibum taps frantically on Minho’s leg, and Minho lets go, again just watching as Kibum takes in big breaths through his nose. 

 

  “How was that, baby?” Minho asks, still with that sharp little grin. Kibum tries to swallow and manages a small moan, shifting a little. He’s caught off guard when Minho pinches his nose again and starts up a quicker pace than before, and he even struggles against it a little, earning a yank on his hair for his efforts. A few tiny whines make it out, humming along Minho’s shaft and making him groan. After a little while longer, Minho feels more than he sees Kibum shudder, nearly going limp in his hold. A few seconds later, there’s a hard pinch on his thigh, and he winces a little as he pulls Kibum off and lets go of him. Kibum lets his head hang forward as he gasps for air, holding onto Minho’s legs. Minho tips his head back up and looks him over, noting the evidence of his release staining his boxers. 

 

  “Liked that, huh, baby?” Minho asks softly, to which Kibum nods, a dopey little smile on his face. Minho smiles in return and runs a hand through his hair, helping him to sit up on the bed. He leaves for a moment, coming back with a clean pair of boxers and a glass of water for Kibum, and he accepts them gratefully. 

 

  “Mm… Ming, you didn’t….” Kibum starts, but Minho waves it off. 

 

  “This was for you, sweetheart. You need to rest after that.” Kibum wants to protest, but he doesn’t say anything, instead giving a happy hum when Minho leans in to kiss him. Yeah. That was good.  

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments, questions and feedback are appreciated and encouraged ^v^


End file.
